Happy Gas
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: Ever wondered what JD would be like on Happy Gas? Yes? No? Well this is my take on it. Read Authors note inside please. This is my first Scrubs fanfic please R'n'R.


**A/N- So, basically for a bit of background information, I was in Science and we were watching a video about Scientists who experimented on themselves on the road to discovering Anesthetic and the first segment was about the dude who discovered Happy Gas. At the time I was reading a Scrubs fanfic and so, since the video was boring I was thinking about it, to pass the time. Then when they mentioned Happy Gas I immediately turned to my friend Siobhan who was sitting next to me and whispered, "Imagine what JD would be like on Happy Gas" and we both burst out laughing. Thankfully the teacher didn't notice our inattention. So this is what I came up with.**

Happy Gas

"Hey V-Bear, why you so mopey" asked my C-Bear one afternoon,

"Lost a patient" I replied gloomily

"Aww, man, tough break, you need a big choco bear hug?"

"Nah man I'm good thanks"

"You must be really upset 'bout this dude dying, to refuse one of my big choco bear hugs!"

"Wasn't a dude. A girl, barely an adult, killed herself" I told him

"Ooh I feel for you man, but there's no use moping about. Tell ya what, I'll order a giant pizza tonight and you and I can have a blokes night. Wadaya say?"

"That would be really good, can we finish watching Twilight?" I said enthusiastically. We'd started watching it last week but Turk had been called to the hospital, I tried to continue watching when Carla came home but she'd already seen it and started talking me through every bit and so I just stopped watching it.

"Sure man, whatever you want"

"Oh dear God, you two think that watching Twilight is a good blokes night out?" said Doctor Cox from behind me

"Umm, yeah" said me and Turk together, as I turned around

Doctor Cox rolled his eyes and passed me a folder

"This is Mrs. Williams file, she's been feeling drowsy and has been having trouble breathing. Now, Newbie, just so this is clear, your job as a _Doctor_ is to try to _prevent_ your patient from dying, so try not to let this one die" he said

My good mood evaporated "Yeah…okay"

"Good. Now scat, Katrina"

And he walked away.

"That was uncalled for, JD" said Turk, frowning

"Yeah…I gotta go, see you later, C-Bear"

"See ya V-Bear"

* * *

I scooted on Sasha to our apartment in the late afternoon, in a bad mood. Turk had left already and Doctor Cox had been berating me for losing the patient all day, so I was glad to be going home.

I opened the door to our apartment building and was down the hall when I heard a lot of laughter coming from every direction. Then I smelt something, just a tangy scent in the air.

I started to feel so happy, like the idea of me letting someone kill herself was hilarious. I started to join in the laughter coming at all sides.

I arrived at our apartment to see Turk rolling around in laughter on the floor.

"Hey, Chocolate bear! What's going on?" I managed to say to him through my own laughter

Turk tried to get up and managed it but no sooner had he got up that he doubled over again falling to the ground.

"Someone on the floor above was getting high on Happy Gas and the cops showed up and he managed to break open all the bottles he had left which was not a lot so the cops said it was all right that the residence stay here so we're all high!"

"Oh my flying geese! LOL!"

And we spent the entire afternoon laughing our heads off

"Look! A Bird! LOL"

"Look! A Cloud! LMAO"

"What?"

"Laugh My Ass Off"

"Oh, LMAO!"

"LOL"

"Look! Your face! OMG ITS SO WEIRD!"  
"I KNOW! SO IS YOURS LOL!"

But then the effects began to wear off and we started being less stupid

"I'm tired"

"So I am, I mean, so am I"

"lol…"

And we fell asleep

* * *

_Carla POV_

"Bambi? Turk?" I said

"Yeah?" mumbled Bambi

"Mmm?" groaned Turk

"What are you two doing lying on the ground in the middle of the living room, asleep, with only your underwear on?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face

"What!" they said together jumping up and looking down at themselves, then at each other, seeing Turks blue underwear with lots of beer bottles all over it, and Bambi's which had pretty flowers over it on a pink background.

They squealed and ran, trying to cover there underwear, and ran into their rooms

I was laughing so hard, by then, they were such girls…no that's not true, girls have no problem being in there underwear around each other, they were being…

"Boys" I whispered to myself, shaking my head

I walked over to Turks and my room

"Turk, come out, tell me what happened" I said trying to hide my laughter

"It was the happy gas baby" he said through a gap in the door

"Happy gas?"

"Yeah the bloke upstairs was getting high on happy gas and the coppers found out and he let out all the happy gas, but it was a safe amount so we got to stay in the apartment. Then JD came home and we were off our faces…I have no idea why we were in our underwear though"

"Okay, put some clothes on and come have a shower. Then to bed"

"Yes, ma'am" he said and he shut the door.

If this is what happens when those two get high on happy gas, I'd hate to see what happened if the got high on something else…

**A/N- Okay, did I do it justice? I was really worried about that, I know a good idea when I see one…it just takes a good writer to write it right. Anywayzzz Review! I haven't had a review in ages…my mum thought it was funny…okay pathetic stuff over and we get to the serious stuff…hang on there is no serious stuff…why am I still typing then…oh yeah, I'd like to thank my teacher for showing us the boring video that gave me a headache as well as the idea…and that dude who discovered it, I dunno his name…oh and Siobhan for getting me into Scrubs it truly is a great series…and yeah, no idea why I'm thanking peoples I just know that my mate will probably read this sometime, I want her to know she is appreciated I guess…she's a cow though so why should I even mention her…yeah that's right this is me not mentioning her at all…she does not exist…I'm gonna stop typing now…YIP YIP YIP!**


End file.
